Flood Juggernaut
The Flood Juggernaut is the name of a large Flood form found encoded in the Halo 2 disc. It is named for its size and power; the Flood Juggernaut is very large, perhaps twice as tall as the Master Chief, and its mighty tentacles can kill him in a single strike. The Juggernaut was created for Quarantine Zone as a means to stop the Enforcers, and one can imagine with its long legs and long tentacles, that it would have little problem snatching an Enforcer out of the sky and tearing it apart. The Flood Juggernaut can leap twice as far as the already impressive jumping capability of a Combat Form, and it has the power of a tank.YouTube Flood Juggernaut fight video Juggernauts were originally slated to appear in the levels The Oracle and Quarantine Zone. Although the model, textures etc. are stored in the same files as High Charity, there are no Spawn Points meant for it. As Bungie never programmed a death animation for the Juggernaut when it dies, they just freeze in place. Flood Juggernauts have various features synonymous with Tank Forms. It has a small "waist" with 2 "connectors", its whips look a lot like it's brother's assault arm, and its torso is huge. It is, however, much larger than a Tank Form, and seems better suited for attack. The characteristic "head" for a Pure Form is not there, however; instead it has a hole similar to a Combat Forms' "burrow hole" with several Flood tentacles emerging from it. These characteristics simply says that it is an early concept of the Tank Form. This is further supported by the fact that after the Flood create a Gravemind, they start to make pure forms once they gain the right amount of biomass. This was the case during the major flood outbreaks in Quarantine Zone and High Charity, here the flood easily overran the confused strike forces at Quarantine Zone and the High Charity citizens. However, its lumpy, misshapen appearance suggests that the making of these forms was not perfected until the outbreak on Voi and later on in High Charity. Combat The Juggernaught has two extremely large tentacles that can kill the player in one strike. They also seem to jump higher and farther than regular combat forms. While deleted, two spawn points are available for modders and PC vista users can fight against the Juggernaught while in the begining of High Charity. Through hacking, it has also been found that the Juggernauts have a defensive position; stooping and moving their whip-like appendages in front of their body in an X formation. It is unknown why such a powerful creature needs such a stance, possibly to counter the sword or merely for looks. It may also be a form of a 'taunt' to lure new players in. Note that it looks like the defensive position of Hunters, although it is confirmed that the Juggernauts are not transformed from Hunters (Mgalekgolo are a colony of hundreds of Lekgolo). Trivia *The Juggernaut Form is not featured in Halo 2 nor in Halo 3, but it is embedded in the Halo 2 programming and can be accessed via modding. *In the console command list in Halo 2 Map Editor of Halo 2 Vista, a command of spawning Flood Juggernauts was found. *The Juggernaut can be simply the combined mass of a few Combat Forms, or the Infection Form of an alien that got cut from the game. *There is also a high possibility that the Flood Juggernaut might be an early render of a Pure form, as both are composed of a large amount of corpses' biomass. *The Juggernauts legs have a resemblance to those of an Alien from the movie series. *Juggernauts are not infected Hunters due to the fact that Hunters are made out of thousands of worms and not a single organism. *It is also possible that Juggernauts are infected Drinol, but unlikely as the Drinol were cut during development just as the Juggernauts were. *A Juggernaut may be one stage of a forming Gravemind. *A Juggernaut freezes in place when killed possibly due to not having a death animation. Sources Category:The Flood Category:Deleted Material